Madeleine Moore
Madeleine Moore is a reporter pursuing the story of Kamen Rider Altis. Character History Working for a cheap tabloid in Rittersburg, Madeleine hoped that by pursuing the string of stories of strange, inhuman beings and their hunter she could impress somebody enough to get a shot at the big time. She began with Kev in Jack's Shack, learning about the creatures that had murdered several teenagers in his hometown, and the knight-like stranger called Altis that had destroyed them. In Dillon's Post, she actually glimpsed a drifter with a strangely piercing gaze, but he vanished behind a moving car. She discussed an incident at a warehouse with its owner, Mr. Veere, and heard the report of night watchman Carl Jacobi about a "werewolf" that had attacked him, and how Shawn had again transformed a couple of times to fight it. Her next contact, Omar Drake, was gone: a nearby homeless girl named Tana explained that he'd been taken to a hospital, screaming about nightmares, after seeing a monster (which she had also seen). Madeleine took the girl out for tacos, and got the whole story out of her. She'd witnessed a local homeless man named Paulie in a strange conversation with Drake, talking about the "changes," and saw he was turning into a monster. Rather unwillingly, she told Altis, who'd had to kill the infected man. At her next stop, she got her story from an old friend turned policeman and an internet video of two Riders--one female, the other she didn't believe was Altis--fighting Horse Taint. As it turned out, her former friend had been hoping she had some information, and when neither of them turned anything up, he escorted her out. In the street, the drifter from before confronted her. He introduced himself as Versa, saying that he and Altis were both part of a group concerned with hunting down the newly-appearing monsters. He asked for her help in finding and freeing Altis, as an opportunity for her. After some thought, Madeleine agreed, and after a shower, found a waiting police uniform and written instructions from her "patron." Heading to the prison, she bluffed her way inside and took a tube of the same black sludge as before, along with a belt, before finding Altis. Thanks to the Taints outside, he wasn't able to explain much to her at that point. When Versa arrived, he refused to explain: she hadn't delivered the black sludge before springing Altis, therefore he didn't have to explain anything. He took off. Altis dropped her off at her motel, but wouldn't do anything more than that. Madeleine slept for a full day before a call from her editor, Alex, woke her. As she tried to figure out what to do, Versa returned, saying that she had still done him a favor. He revealed that he'd cleaned up the evidence of the night before for her, but again, a Taint interrupted the conversation. This time, Madeleine asked to film the fight, and Versa gave her permission--but only for the transformed portion. Finally writing her article, Madeleine decided to go home to Rittersburg to deliver it in person. There, Alex stumped her with a few important questions, only for her to notice Altis fighting another Taint nearby. She followed, not even sure why (eventually deciding that she needed answers) and intervened when it seemed he was in danger. However, she only interrupted the other Riders' trap, and an annoyed Altis sent her away, telling her to leave town. The female Rider who escorted her, Faye, explained a little more about the Taint, avoided her questions, and hinted that Altis had been at least tempted by it in the past. Tainted On the way home, Madeleine finally realized that her dream career was gone. Her big scoop had only a few unreliable witnesses, and could potentially get her arrested. In this low, she heard a disembodied voice telling her she could get the power she deserved if she just said yes. Madeleine almost agreed, but was interrupted by her best friend Abby ripping the blob of Taint off the back of her neck. It escaped down a storm drain. After dropping by Alex's office, she returned to Abby and told her the whole story. The two decided to have a night out, and invited Madeleine's sister Jo to meet them at 51, a local club. Unfortunately, the evening was interrupted by the appearance of the Turtle Taint. The resulting fight (Faye was already there, but Maddy called Versa) trashed the building. Since Versa collected the Taint's leftovers, Maddy called it a favor and had him pay her back by answering more questions. Versa's explanation of how the Taint worked, and why he saw value in them, did not take long. Abby talked Madeleine into coming to another club with her (she had a gig), but on the way, Madeleine spotted a Taint slip into the sewer. Signalling Versa, she and Abby went after it, and the pair were promptly attacked by the Komodo Dragon Taint and its helpers. A bite from the monster infected Madeleine, but Altis arrived before it could kill her--to its verbal disappointment. During the fight, she lost consciousness. Almost eighteen hours later, Madeleine woke up in a hotel room with Abby, Faye, Mike (Kamen Rider Kran) and an unconscious Altis. Most of the monster's other victims had died within half an hour; the Riders guessed whatever Taint was left in her system from her near-takeover had blunted the venom, as it was doing with Altis. After some argument, Faye convinced Mike to explain Altis, and he did. He was originally Mike's older brother, Luke, until he'd been attacked by a Taint. He fought it so hard that even though it got into his body, it couldn't transform him. It left him inhumanly augmented, capable of fighting the Taint with a system even better than the other agents, but--as Luke himself revealed--it also destroyed Luke's personality and memories, leaving a blank slate. A second reptilian Taint smashed in the wall before Mike could get to the "worst part of the change," and Abby and Madeleine fled. Abby dropped Madeleine off at Jo's house, where she only had a little time to relax before she realized that Jo and her boyfriend Chris had already become Taints. Chris threatened to destroy what was left of her sister if Madeleine didn't talk, but Versa and Altis arrived in time, killing both Taints. Madeleine was naturally upset at the death of her sister. Versa tried to comfort her, Altis as well to a degree, but they were interrupted by the arrival of a different, more powerful wolflike Taint. It blasted the trio out a window, but Versa caught Madeleine and sent her away with Altis. He took her to a hideout out of town, where they met Faye and Mike once more. All of them drove out of Rittersburg and through another town to reach a secret base, where Faye and Mike brought Madeleine to Gloria Song, the leader of their operation. She offered Madeleine a position in the group, but not feeling fully ready to kill a Taint's host to stop the creature, Madeleine asked for time to think. She also asked to go back to Rittersburg, and was dropped off at a nightclub where Abby was performing. Versa met Madeleine there, and offered her a job with his own outfit--which he revealed was government-operated. Madeleine turned him down, and he left without a fuss. Crashing at Abby's place, Madeleine had a few days to relax. However, the Taints' kill count rose rapidly, and the police continued to cover up the murders to avoid a panic. Gloria Song called her up again, and this time Madeleine accepted. They met up again, and Song explained that since something big was coming (one reason Madeleine had agreed), they would forego the usual month of training, putting her to work as soon as her belt was ready. Like Altis, she'd been changed by her near-possession by the Taint, although not as much. They spent the rest of the night testing, Madeleine slept through the day, and then Faye dropped by to spar. Although Madeleine was hardly a prodigy, Faye wished she'd done as well on her first day. Mike dropped in, and said again that it was probably for the best that she was using what time she had left helping; the Taint were making their push, and they needed all the help they could get. Madeleine took this as a warning. Personality Madeleine is intelligent, cool-headed and focused on her "mission," excited even though the events confuse her, and somewhat snarky, though more in her head than aloud. She almost has the style of a hard-boiled detective in her pursuit of the story. Appearance Madeleine is a pretty, brown-eyed redhead. Category:Kamen Rider Altis Category:Good Category:Characters